


Serving Up Praise At The Complimenteria

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fellatio, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So Shane might have ended up with some kind of... complex, orsomething, regarding compliments.





	Serving Up Praise At The Complimenteria

**Author's Note:**

> I had _so much_ fun writing this, like holy fuck. I hope y'all enjoy it!

“Dude,” said Ryan, and Shane looked up from his desk.

“Dude,” Shane echoed back, just for the faintly annoyed look on Ryan’s face.

“... it always makes me lose my train of thought when you do that,” said Ryan, and he wrinkled his nose.

“Why else do you think I’d do it?”

Ryan snorted. 

“Dude,” Ryan said again, “the latest Ruining History? Fuckin’ _amazing_!”

It wasn’t the first time Ryan had complimented him - nowhere near the first time, even on Ruining History!

But Shane still blushed.

Full on blushed, from his cheeks to the back of his neck to the tops of his ears. 

“You liked it?”

Shane ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Of course I did,” said Ryan, “you did great!”

More blushing.

The kind of luminescent blush that Shane associated with cartoons.

Huh.

There was probably some deeper underlying meaning to this, if he tried approach it from a logical standpoint.

There was probably also a reason behind the erection that was straining against Shane’s zipper, come to think of it. 

He was going to have to investigate all of this, very carefully, with the same kind of exacting scientific method he liked to hold himself to in his day to day life.

… who was he kidding?

He’d probably go home and jerk off a ton.

Still!

“Shane?”

Ryan tapped him gently on the temple.

“Sorry,” Shane said, and he cleared his throat. “Spaced out.”

“Don’t let the compliments get to your head,” said Ryan. “It might get even bigger, develop its own gravitational field.”

Shane snorted.

“You have a fixation on my head,” he told Ryan.

“How can I not? It’s the biggest thing in the room.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shane said, flapping a hand in a dismissive gesture.

“But seriously,” Ryan said, and he patted Shane on the shoulder, “good job.”

… Shane might have been blushing harder than was strictly necessary, but… well, nobody needed to know that. 

Or notice it.

Everyone was paying attention to their own work - they didn’t need to think about him, right?

He bit his lip, and he went back to typing, his eyes on the screen.

* * *

Shane made a point of not thinking about the whole compliment thing until he was back home.

Back home, with Sara two thirds asleep next to him.

And okay, maybe he had a bit of a boner, but she wasn’t in the mood for that sort of thing, and far be it from him to be pushy.

But he was still remembering Ryan saying “fucking _amazing_ ,” as it played on a loop in his head, and every time it hit “amazing,” his cock would throb. 

It was like a shitty club remix, only sexy.

… sort of.

Shane stifled a groan, and covered his face with one hand.

“If you need to jerk off, you can just do it,” Sara said, her voice drowsy.

“Mmm?”

He slid a hand out, to find her fingers, and he squeezed them.

She squeezed them back.

“You’ve got that far off look on your face,” she said, and she yawned, as Obi snuggled up closer to her, his little head under her chin. 

“Far off look? Babe, you can’t even see anything. It’s dark in here.”

“You had it on your face when you were getting ready, too,” she said. “What’s on your mind?”

“... you ever get horny from, like, someone saying something nice to you?”

That wasn’t exactly how he’d planned on framing it, but now the metaphorical cat was out of the bag.

The not-so-metaphorical cat was still snuggled up and purring. 

“I mean,” said Sara, “there’s always something.” 

“Something?”

“Yeah,” said Sara. “I mean… as long as it isn’t too dangerous, why not enjoy something that you’re enjoying?”

“... you’re repeating yourself, Sara,” said Shane, and he was amused in spite of himself, as his hand slid into his pants, squeezing the base of his cock.

“Shut up, I’m tired,” mumbled Sara. 

"You're cute is what you are," Shane said.

“If you’re gonna jerk off to fantasies of Ryan telling you that you’re a good boy, try not to scare the cat.”

“That’s what you call true love,” Shane said, and he rolled onto his side, beginning to stroke his cock. “Try not to scare the cat indeed.” 

Of course she knew he was thinking about Ryan - for all he knew, Ryan had flat out told Sara that he’d acted weird, because the two of them were always talking to each other about him. 

“I could be kicking you out of bed,” Sara pointed out, and she poked him in the hip. 

“Do you want me to get up? I can go jerk off in the bathroom.”

“Nah,” she said. “You go make yourself cum while thinking of whatever it is that Ryan said to you that’s got you so worked up.” 

“Oh baby,” Shane said, affecting his best porn star moan. 

Sara made an amused noise, and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

Shane made his own amused noise, and he began to stroke his cock.

Polyamory - it led to some weird conversations, didn’t it?

He let Ryan’s words echo through his head, let them pulse through his body , and he kept his eyes shut tight, as his pre-cum slicked his hand up, and he did his best to keep from shifting the bed too much. 

Didn’t want to wake the cat.

But god, yeah, Ryan looking at him with that… _impressed_ expression, that was fucking hot, and it shouldn’t have been hot.

It wasn’t like Shane was some kind of junkie for praise or anything like that.

But fuck, imagine Ryan watching him, imagine Ryan telling him what to do, imagine Ryan just… using that “wow, I’m impressed!” voice of his, saying nice things, and then… oh, fuck.

Shane came across his fist, and he groaned, as the sweetness filled his whole body, left him completely limp.

Fuck….

“I think you’ve got a kink,” Sara said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shane said, sitting up awkwardly and groping around for a tissue to clean his hand off.

“You keep telling yourself that, bro,” said Sara.

“You and Ryan are spending too much time together, if you’re dropping “bro” into your everyday parlance,” said Shane. 

He tossed the tissue into the garbage, and then he rolled onto his other side to wrap an arm around her, kissing her temple.

She nuzzled into his neck.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sara said. 

“Well, no,” said Shane, and then he yawned, post orgasmic fatigue already beginning to tug at his limbs.

The last thing he heard, before he fell asleep, was, “you’ve still got your dick out, Shane.”

* * *

Shane woke up with the cat on his chest and dried jizz on his thigh. 

He must not have cleaned up enough.

Oh well.

He rubbed his eyes, and he looked down at Obi.

“Okay,” he said, out loud into his bedroom, “so maybe it’s a bit of a kink.”

“Mrrp,” said Obi. 

* * *

It didn’t come up again, for a few days, until Ryan was straddling Shane's lap, and they were kissing. 

It was pretty good kissing, too - Friday night on the couch kind of kissing, “we’ve got all night" kissing, ignoring the movie on the television to drown in each other kissing. 

Shane’s tongue was in Ryan’s mouth, Shane’s hands were cradling Ryan’s mouth, and then Shane’s hands were on Ryan’s shoulders, as Ryan’s hands were in Shane’s hair, tangling it, tugging on it.

Shane moaned, and his hips were rolling, just a bit - he was trying to pace himself, not to dry hump like a horny teenager.

They were just so _close_ \- Shane was aware of very rise and fall of Ryan’s chest, the misty heat of Ryan’s breath on his face, the way Ryan’s shirt was sticking to each of them with sweat.

Ryan’s fingertips were against Shane’s scalp, digging in with just enough force to make things interesting, and Shane was panting against Ryan’s mouth - he was shaking, his hands sliding under the back of Ryan’s shirt now, his palms skating up Ryan’s back, feeling the dimples over his ass, to the knobby ridges of Ryan’s spine. 

When Ryan pulled back, panting, his eyes were wide and his lips were swollen. 

“Whoa,” he said, and he licked his lips. “I keep forgetting what a good kisser you are.”

The compliment flushed through Shane like a wave, riding along the blood thundering in his veins, leaving him light headed. 

His cock, which had already been hard, gave a full on _twitch_. 

Shane's hips rolled up, and he moaned, turning his face up to kiss Ryan again - he began to kiss along Ryan's neck, his hands on Ryan's hips. 

“Fucking… fuck,” Ryan groaned. “Shane, your mouth, I could give up ghosts for your mouth.”

Shane shivered, another sweet rush of pleasure sliding right under his skin. 

“Not that I'm complaining,” Shane said, as he kissed along Ryan's jaw, moving lower to nibble along Ryan's neck, “but you seem to be more… effusive with the praise.”

“Mm?”

“You're heaping praise on me like it’s mashed potatoes at the complinenteria,” said Shane.

“... what?”

Ryan pushed back, clearly with some effort, his hands on Shane's shoulders. 

He was looking Shane straight in the face, his expression faintly muddled. 

"... shut up," said Shane, and he was blushing.

"That's my line," said Ryan. "What's up with you?"

"I'm, uh...." 

Shane cleared his throat, looking at a point beyond Ryan's left earlobe, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh?"

"I... I like it when you say nice things to me," Shane said, his voice meek.

"I know that," Ryan said, in a tone of voice that could be read as dismissive. "I meant more the complimenteria thing."

"So I get a little weird when I'm horny," Shane said. 

"You're always weird," Ryan countered.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black," Shane said. 

"I never said I _wasn't_ weird," Ryan said, and he grinned, as much the cocky idiot as ever. "That was just... a particularly weird turn of phrase, even for you."

"I can be especially weird sometimes," said Shane, and he leaned in, to nuzzle along Ryan's neck, pressing little kisses along it.

He traced along the line of Ryan's stubble, from Ryan's jaw, down towards Ryan's pulse.

Shane pressed another little kiss, and he nipped, just enough to make Ryan shiver against him.

"Oh," Ryan said, and his hands were on Ryan's shoulders now, squeezing them. 

Shane did it again, and sucked a little bit - Ryan's stubble was rough against his lips, against his tongue.

"Mmm?"

Shane nipped again.

"That feels really good," Ryan said, and his voice was shaking - it vibrated against Shane's lips, through his teeth, through his chest.

It was an odd, almost ticklish sensation.

"That's good," Shane said, and he kissed Ryan higher, behind the earlobe, then sucked on Ryan's earlobe.

Ryan moaned - a long, drawn out sound, like he was in pain - and his hips rocked forward.

His heart was racing - Shane could feel it, right up against his own chest, and his own heart was beating fast, throbbing through him like the bass line of some shitty club song.

"It's... it's nice to hear you say nice things," Shane said, aware of how awkward he sounded, not sure how to turn it off.

"Yeah? What kind of nice?"

One of Ryan's hands was on the back of Shane's head, threaded through the hair there, the other on the back of Shane's neck, pulling him closer. 

"It's... nice," Shane said, and then he bit, with just enough force that Ryan swore, his nails digging into Shane's scalp.

"Could you be a bit more... descriptive than that?"

Shane moved lower, towards the spot where Ryan's neck met his shoulder. 

He pushed the neck of Ryan's shirt to the side, and he sucked, hard enough to leave a hickey - it would be covered, as long as Ryan didn't move too vigorously or take his shirt off. 

... so it wouldn't be that covered.

Oh well. 

"I mean it," Ryan said, and then he was using his fingers in Shane's hair to pull Shane back, so they were making eye contact. 

"... it makes me vaguely horny, in a guilty sort of way, when you say nice things to me," Shane said, aware of how stupid he sounded, equally aware of how horny he was.

They were, more or less, eye to eye, and Ryan was sitting on his erection.

"This feels like more than "vaguely" horny," said Ryan, grinding down on Shane's cock.

Shane gasped, his hips snapping forward, holding on tightly to Ryan's shoulders.

Admittedly, some of it was just an excuse to hold on to Ryan's shoulders, because... well, they were excellent shoulders.

It was one of the perks of the whole dating thing - he finally had a chance to touch all of those muscles he'd been ogling. 

"Some of it is just, y'know, making out," said Shane. "Kissing you is more than enough to get me a bit revved up, y'know."

Ryan snorted, and then he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Shane's, their noses pressed together. 

"I think you're really good at kissing," he told Shane, his voice serious, "and it makes me really fucking horny, knowing I can sit in a meeting at work, look over at you, and know what it feels like to have your tongue in my mouth."

Shane opened his mouth to moan, and nothing came out. His mouth was entirely dry, and his lungs seemed to suddenly be empty. He gasped, and then he shuddered, his cock twitching like a tuning fork. 

"Sometimes," Ryan added, and he was leaning further forward, so that his mouth was against Shane's ear, "sometimes, I just want to grab you by the hand and pull you into the nearest bathroom and just kiss you until your eyes cross. I love how into you get, when you're shaking, and you're holding my face in your hands, just pressing little kisses to my lips, then putting your whole mouth against mine, like you want to eat me alive...."

Shane was trembling. 

He was trembling like something out of a romance novel, and he would have been embarrassed, but that required some type of higher brain function, and those were all... elsewhere at the moment. 

"... you okay, big guy?"

Ryan sat back, resting his weight on Shane's thighs, and Shane looked up at him, blinking, trying to get his mind back into something resembling order. 

"Ryan, you can't just _say_ shit like that and then expect me to... function," Shane stuttered. 

Ryan looked amused. 

"Why not? You function when I say other shit that makes you speechless."

"There's a difference between you talking about kissing me... like that, versus a fucking... zombie plague at Roanoke!"

"Listen," Ryan said, "I didn't say I believed in the zombie plague, just that it's a theory posited."

Shane groaned, and he pressed his face into Ryan's shoulder.

"I think I like it when you say nice things to me," he told Ryan. “Like… sexually, and otherwise. I dunno. Maybe I’m just a junkie for attention or something.”

Ryan snorted. 

“You don’t say?”

“You’re one to talk,” Shane said, and he squeezed Ryan’s bulging upper arm, more because he could than to make any point.

“There’s nothing, like… weird about it,” said Ryan, and now he looked faintly awkward. “It’s normal to like hearing people say nice things to you.”

“I feel like I’m reacting a bit more than people normally do,” said Shane, and he flexed his cock for emphasis.

Ryan shrugged.

“It’s just you and me here,” he told Shane. “I’m not gonna judge you. You wanna cum in your pants from me telling you that you’re an amazing kisser, or that you make excellent videos….”

“I’m not gonna cum in my pants,” Shane said, indignant, and he almost believed himself when he said it.

Ryan pushed Shane back into the couch, and he tangled his fingers in the hair at the top of Shane’s head, forcing Shane’s head back.

His tongue was inside of Shane’s mouth, and he was tugging on Shane’s hair, as he rolled his hips, grinding his own erection against Shane’s stomach.

The zipper of Ryan’s pants was cold against Shane’s stomach, where Shane’s shirt had ridden up, and Shane was moaning into Ryan’s mouth, as Ryan’s tongue swiped across his teeth, then pressed against his tongue.

Ryan sucked on Shane’s tongue, and then he pulled back, panting, pressing his forehead against Shane’s temple, his mouth level with Shane’s ear.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Ryan said, and his voice was rough, wrecked.

“Mmm,” Shane mumbled, and his hands were going to the back of Ryan’s pants, down the back of them, to grab at Ryan’s ass, squeezing it. 

Fuck, but Ryan had a perfect ass.

He squeezed it, because he could, and Ryan ground his hips forward, making an amused noise, a little puff of air against Shane’s neck.

“It shouldn’t make sense,” Ryan added, his tone thoughtful - far too thoughtful for a guy who was humping someone’s stomach. “You’ve got a face that looks like it should be on the side of a mountain -”

“Gee, thanks,” Shane mumbled. “Comparing me to Mount Rushmore.”

“Not Mount Rushmore,” said Ryan. “That place in New Hampshire, the cliffs that looked like a face.”

“Oh,” said Shane.

“You’ve got a craggy face that looks like it got eroded,” Ryan said.

“Thanks,” said Shane, his tone dry. “This sure is some A-plus dirty talk, Ryan.”

“You’ve also got those ridiculously long legs, and your general… noodley appearance. You look like you got caught in a taffy machine accident when you were at a critical age, and you’ve just been recovering since then.”

Ryan pressed a kiss to the spot on Shane’s eyebrow, right where it sent prickles up Shane’s back, and that dulled some of the sting. 

“Gee, thanks,” Shane said, his voice flat.

“But you somehow manage to just… be super fucking hot. I’d be mad about it, except I get to touch you and kiss you, fuck you and be fucked by you….”

Ryan’s tone was thoughtful, and his hands were down the back of Shane’s shirt, skating across the delicate skin there.

Shane groaned, his hips jerking forward, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Okay.

So his back was a bit of a hot spot, which Ryan knew and ruthlessly took advantage of sometimes. 

So that was a thing.

And Ryan was still just… talking, right in his ear.

“Like, fuck, dude, I look at you, and I’ll see you lick your lips, and I’ll remember what it feels like to have your tongue in my ass, or maybe you’ll just be fiddling with a pencil, and I’ll flash back to when you were fingering me, and then I have to think of the Lakers’ worst loss ever, just so I can lose the boner, since it’s always at inconvenient times.”

Ryan’s fingertips were trailing up and down Shane’s back, parallel to Shane’s spine, and Shane had an iron grip on Ryan’s hips, to keep from bucking his hips or… who even knew what.

“God, Shane, you’re just… you’re fucking amazing.”

And then they were kissing again.

They were soul kissing, eyes squeezed shut, and Ryan was still stroking Shane’s back with one hand, as his other one came around, to trail down Shane’s stomach.

Shane’s abs were jumping under Ryan’s fingers, and his skin seemed to be _alive_ at this point, the nerves singing with every bit of contact, sending waves of heat and sweetness through Shane.

“Thank you,” Shane mumbled, and he kissed Ryan again, because the compliments were amazing, but his head was beginning to spin, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

He slid his own hand down, along Ryan’s sides, then to Ryan’s stomach - he pressed down, and there was barely any give.

He’d never really been one for muscles, but… well.

_Well_.

Um.

His mind was blanking - blinking _12:00_ like a VCR.

“It’s almost not fair, you being so hot,” Ryan said, and he was curving his hand around Shane’s cock awkwardly, the heel of his hand against Shane’s thigh, his palm against Shane’s shaft through the fabric of Shane’s pants.

“You figure?”

Shane’s voice was rough, and he was aware, tangentially, that he was blushing.

Not just the redness of sex, either - this was the kind of thing he associated with cartoons. 

Who knew he had such a hot button hiding in the back of his head?

“Oh yeah,” said Ryan. “Because I should be getting shit done, and instead I’m thinking about how great it’d be to fuck your face, or what it feels like to ride your magnificent dick.”

Shane flopped his head back, his neck pressing into the back of the couch.

“Ryan,” Shane said, “I am one man. You cannot just… say things like that.”

“Say things like I legitimately daydream about your cock when we’re having a slow moment at work?”

Ryan was stroking Shane’s cock clumsily through Shane’s pants, his other hand cupping Shane’s cheek now, his thumb pressed against Shane’s lower lip, his middle finger tucked into the hollow behind Shane’s earlobe. 

Shane swallowed, and he was aware of Ryan’s pinky, resting against the side of his neck. 

Ryan had probably felt that. 

An image popped into his head - his mouth around Ryan’s cock, Ryan’s hand around his throat, Ryan feeling every swallow, every twitch of his jaw.

Shane shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut, and he sucked on the thumb that was sliding into his mouth, sliding the tip of his tongue along the tip of Ryan’s thumb, feeling the bluntness of Ryan’s nail. 

Ryan shifted, pressing down on Shane’s tongue with the pad of his thumb, and Shane made eye contact, even though he was so embarrassed he kind of wanted to die.

He hollowed his cheeks out, and he sucked like he was sucking a cock, tracing the line of Ryan’s knuckle, then taking more of Ryan’s thumb into his mouth, until his teeth were practically digging into Ryan’s palm. 

“You’ve got a mouth that was, like, made for sucking cock,” Ryan said, and he sounded breathless. “Fuck, do you even have a gag reflex?”

Shane pulled off of Ryan’s thumb, and he licked his lips, panting just a bit.

“I have the gut of a garbage truck,” said Shane. “You know that.”

“That’s different from a gag reflex,” said Ryan. “Fuck, you… I need….”

“What do you need?”

“I need a lot of things,” Ryan said. “I think right now… right now, I need your fucking… miracle of a mouth on my cock.”

“My miracle of a mouth,” Shane echoed, and he looked amused.

“Listen,” said Ryan, “I can be eloquent, or I can be horny.”

He was wriggling off of Shane’s lap now, and Shane immediately mourned the loss - his skin was still singing, from all the places they’d been pressed together.

“You’ve been pretty eloquent while horny, in the past,” Shane said, as Ryan flopped onto the couch next to him. 

“Would you be willing to suck my dick?”

“... this isn’t one of those times, it seems,” Shane said, his voice as dry as old bones.

“Shane Madej, my good sir, would you be so kind as to perform a spot of fellatio on me, pip pip?”

Ryan was putting on a plummy British accent as well, which wasn’t making it any easier to take this seriously, and Shane was biting his lip, to keep from laughing, because… fucking Ryan. 

They could be in the midst of the a passionate embrace, or maybe be about to die, and Ryan would be bringing out his stupid impressions.

It was one of the things that Shane adored about the dude, honestly. 

“I may never get an erection again,” Shane said, his face flat, his voice flatter.

“That’d be a pity,” said Ryan. “I’d miss your dick.”

“Not the rest of me?”

“Well, presumably, the rest of you would still be there,” said Ryan. “And I mean, your dick would still be there too, so I guess I’d just miss your erections more than anything else….”

“You’re overthinking this,” Shane told Ryan.

“It’s what I do,” Ryan said, and he was… fiddling with his own belt, and he was taking his dick out, wrapping a hand around it and squeezing it, stroking it from root to tip.

There was a drop of pre-cum on the tip, and it was glistening in the light.

If Shane were more stupidly horny, he might have compared it to a crystal, or maybe a pearl. Luckily, he wasn’t that far gone.

He probably hadn’t been that far gone since he was a horny teenager, thank fuck. 

Shane slid off of the couch, which his knees would hate him for later, but he wouldn’t worry about that right now.

He put his hands on Ryan’s inner thighs, squeezing them, and Ryan sighed, leaning back into the couch.

One of his hands was resting on the top of Shane’s head, tangling in Shane’s hair, and he was tugging on it, gently.

“God, you would not _believe_ how much I think about this,” Ryan said, and his voice was earnest, as Shane wrapped a hand around his shaft. 

“Yeah?”

Shane was blushing, and then he was leaning forward, mouthing along the side of Ryan’s shaft, his tongue tracing along the vein on the underside.

Ryan’s fingers clutched at Shane’s hair, and he groaned.

“God yes. You’ve got… you’ve got such a good mouth, _fuck_ , yes, yes, like…. tha _aaaaaat_....”

Ryan was trailing off, as Shane opened his mouth, took Ryan’s cock into his mouth.

The head was heavy and hot against his lower lip, the tip of it salty and wet against his tongue.

He lowered his head, slowly, as the shaft passed over his tongue, and he kept his hands on Ryan’s hips, to keep Ryan from thrusting up and to keep himself from gagging.

Ryan groaned - his hands were probably white knuckled, his face was probably doing that contorted thing it always did when he was especially into a thing.

It was the same face he made when he ate a particularly good burrito, and hadn’t that been a shock and a half?

Ryan’s cock was hot, and it was throbbing in Shane’s mouth, as Shane began to bob his head, carefully. 

He could do this, when he wasn’t trying to do it too quickly.

If he did it too quickly, he’d throw up.

But he wasn’t doing it quickly, he was doing it slowly - he was bobbing his head, savoring the scent of Ryan’s skin, the sensation of the silky skin of Ryan’s cock against his tongue, the way Ryan’s fingers were gripping convulsively at his hair.

He let himself get lost in all of the sensory information - the way his hands were slipping in Ryan’s sweat, the way Ryan’s stomach muscles were twitching, the way Ryan was groaning and moaning, little bright flashes of sound, loud over the movie.

… shit, they still had the movie going.

Shane pulled back, coughing, and then he was back down again, deeper this time, until his nose was pressed against Ryan’s belly.

“Fuck,” Ryan said. “Fuck, Shane, your throat… it’s squeezing me so tightly, _fuck_ , you feel so good, wrapped around me like this, god, I can’t… get enough of it, mm….”

Shane groaned, which made Ryan groan harder.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, be careful, I’m gonna cum if you keep,” Ryan mumbled.

Shane pulled off, almost all the way off, until he just had his lips wrapped around the head of Ryan’s cock, and he swirled his tongue along the tip, jabbing the very tip into the slit of Ryan’s cock, his senses flooded with salt.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Ryan said, and he was reduced to babbling incoherency.

Shane was torn - on the one hand, he wanted to hear more of what Ryan was saying. All of the compliments were going straight to his dick.

On the other hand, he couldn’t deny that it was hot as fuck to see Ryan reduced to… well, this.

“God, fuck, Shane, don’t stop, don’t… stop, yes, god yes, your mouth is so good, you’re doing such a good job, so good, so… fucking… good, fuck!”

Shane sank back down, and he let Ryan fuck his throat, his hands still applying pressure, letting Ryan know when he needed to breathe.

It was all happening moment to moment now - his nose was pressed into Ryan’s belly, taking in the smell of him, the twitching muscles, and then he could breathe again, and his mouth was practically empty, before his throat was full again, and then Ryan’s hands were on the back of his head, carefully.

Shane was drooling, and there were tears dripping down his face.

He was going to be an utter mess by the time he finished all of this.

He kept sucking, clumsily, his tongue tracing along the base of Ryan’s cock, then along the slit, as Ryan withdrew again, before pushing all the way down.

“Can I… Shane, fuck, can I fuck your throat?”

Ryan’s voice was rough, almost panicked.

Shane looked up at him, awkwardly, and he nodded, then gave a thumbs up for extra clarity.

Ryan eyed the thumb, and then he snickered.

“I know you’re trying to, like, practice active communication and shit,” said Ryan, “but something about this feels really fuckin’ goofy.”

Shane pulled off of Ryan’s cock, coughing, and he wiped his wet mouth on the back of his hand, then his streaming eyes.

“Listen,” Shane said, and his voice cracked. “Listen,” he said again, after clearing his throat, “we can’t all be suave debonair types when we’ve got a throat full of man meat.”

“I will pay you actual money to never say the term “man meat” again,” Ryan said, his expression deadpan.

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I need a beer,” Shane said, keeping his tone glib.

Then he swallowed Ryan down again, inch by agonizing inch, until he was drooling down Ryan’s balls, his own hot breath reflecting back at him where his nose was pressing into Ryan’s belly.

Ryan’s stomach was tensing up, his thighs were going stiff, and then Ryan’s hands were in Shane’s hair again, and he was… he was fucking Shane’s throat, with short, shallow thrusts, and it was taking a lot of concentration not to gag, but Shane was confident he could hold out, was confident he could stay here, giving Ryan pleasure, as his own arousal beat through him like a migraine.

Ryan was keeping up a whole stream of obscenities - a veritable fountain at this point. 

It was pretty impressive.

“God, Shane, you’re so… you’re so tight, it’s so soft, but it’s so wet, god, fucking fuck, you feel so good, I can’t get enough of this, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , don’t stop, I’m gonna cum, you feel so… I’m so….”

Shane was clumsily licking whatever he could reach, his eyes closed, tears leaking down his face.

Ryan’s cock was beginning to swell in his mouth, beginning to pulse a little harder, and Shane made a humming sound, to titlate and to make Ryan shudder under him.

Ryan sobbed, the filth trailing off, and then he was clutching at Shane’s hair. His stomach was practically concave, and his thighs were like marble, trembling on either side of Shane’s head, under Shane’s hands.

His cock got hotter, throbbed harder, and then there was heat and stickiness going down the back of Shane’s throat, as Ryan’s hips gave little abrupt thrusts, and he was groaning like he was dying, his cock still twitching inside of Shane’s mouth. 

Shane swallowed it, because what else was he going to do with it, and he pulled off of Ryan’s cock, carefully, licking his lips.

Ryan looked down at him, wide eyed, and then Ryan leaned down and kissed him.

Ryan’s tongue was in Shane’s mouth, and Ryan’s nose was against Shane’s cheek, and then they were pulling apart, panting.

“Your back is gonna hurt in, like, five seconds,” Shane said, and his voice was absolutely _wrecked_.

To use one of Curly’s more exciting colloquialisms, he sounded like he’d been ridden hard and put back wet. 

“I can live with that,” said Ryan, and he licked his lips, looking into Shane’s face. “I really want to stroke you off right now. Would you be up for that?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no,” said Shane, and he laughed, suddenly self conscious, not sure why.

Ryan had a way of giving you all of his attention, and it could be unsettling - like having a magnifying glass focusing a concentrated bit of sun on you.

It was exciting, bright… but you were also a little afraid you’d catch fire.

“Is that the same as saying yes?”

“Yes, Ryan. Yes, please stroke me off,” Shane said.

“Just wanted to be sure,” Ryan said, and then he was… leaning back against the couch, spreading his legs wider, patting the space between them. “Come sit.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Shane, “I feel like we might need to do a bit more finagling to get this to work.”

* * *

It took a bit less finagling than Shane would have thought - Ryan had one foot on the floor, leg pressed against the back of the couch, his back pressed against the arm of the couch. 

Shane was leaning back against Ryan, his head on Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan was kissing his neck, stroking his cock.

_Fuck_.

Shane was shuddering, as Ryan stroked him off, speaking directly in his ear.

“You look so hot like this,” Ryan said, and he held Shane’s shaft upright with one hand, his other palm collecting pre-cum, then spreading it along the shaft. “God, I can’t get enough of you. You even smell good. That’s how far gone I am.”

Shane snorted, and he squirmed, pressing back against Ryan, rolling his hips.

It was hard to stay still, it was hard to just… take all of the nice words, but he couldn’t exactly tell Ryan to stop, could he?

… well, he could, in theory, but why would he?

He bit back an argument, bit back a bit of swearing, and he just… took it.

He took the pleasure, he took the compliments, as Ryan shoved his shirt up further, beginning to speed up his strokes.

“I can feel how badly you want to just fuck my fist - you’re shaking with it. You’re showing so much self control, just staying there, letting me jerk you off like this. Do you like it? Does it feel good?”

Shane nodded, his eyes on his own cock, on Ryan’s fist. 

The head of his cock seemed to be getting darker with every pass of Ryan’s fist, and leak more pre.

He was going to be a sweaty, sticky mess by the end of all of this.

“Fuck my fist,” Ryan said, right in Shane’s ear. “Do it. I want to see you do it.”

And then he _stopped moving_ , the absolute monster!

Shane groaned like he was in pain - he practically was - and he rolled his hips up, fucking into Ryan’s fist.

He watched his cock move through the tunnel of Ryan’s fist, watched it flex, watched it throb.

It was almost like he was watching it from a distance, except he wasn’t, because fuck, he was _also_ here, in his own body, and he was humping into the fist, he was panting and sobbing, his toes curling.

He was going to cum all over his stomach, all over Ryan’s knuckles.

The tips of Ryan’s fingers were pressed against his shaft, and now Ryan was squeezing with just enough pressure to make Shane gasp, and Shane was humping in earnest.

“Yeah,” Ryan said, “yeah….”

Ryan seemed to have lost his eloquence, which was a pity, but then again, Shane was currently far enough gone that he wouldn’t have noticed if Ryan started to recite the preamble of the Constitution. 

“I’m… I’m close,” Shane said, after some amount of time.

Maybe it was a few minutes.

Maybe it was a few years.

Who the fuck knew?

Not Shane.

All Shane knew was the sweet pleasure pulsing through his body, the pressure building and building. 

Shane came. 

He came without any dignity, although who ever heard of a dignified orgasm?

He cried out, humping up into Ryan’s hand, and his back arched, his heels digging into the couch.

There was jizz on his belly, across the backs of Ryan’s knuckles, and Ryan kissed along his neck, jerking him off carefully, helping him ride the orgasm out.

“Fuck,” Shane said, his voice rough. 

“Later,” Ryan said. 

He looked down at his handful of jizz, and he made a face - his brows furrowed, scrunching up against Shane’s shoulder. 

Shane snorted.

“That was… that was really good,” he said, and his voice was still a wreck.

He’d need to drink some water, maybe even some tea. 

“Yeah,” said Ryan. “You did really well.”

And Shane’s cock gave a bit of a twitch.

“Really? Wow.”

“Shut up, Ryan.” 

Shane was blushing as he said it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
